Virtual Skipper Wiki:About
This wiki allows new and experienced VSK fans from around the world to share information, techniques, tools, etc. that may help other users derive the most enjoyment from this game. is all about '''the after-game enjoyment of the VSK community' (share more and enjoy more)'' * Discussion of the ISAF rules and how those rules are implemented by the auto-umpire during VSK races. ** Might an unofficial VSK racing Appendix emerge as a result of collaboration via this wiki community? * Experienced skippers share their racing technique to allow newcomers to progress at a more rapid pace * Customization tips and tricks not already available in the game's manual ** Skin creation and modification ** Boat model creation and documentation ** Track editing tips and tricks ** GUI customization ** keyboard and special device interface customization * Catalogs of *# available boat models *#* There is facility to host .ZIP files for such objects boat models (and boat skins) *# popular boat skins *#* A direct URL to the hosted .zip file can be used in a locator file *# popular race courses with navigation notes and key data by which these may be categorized *#* Race courses (tracks) can be hosted not as individual .GBX files but as a .ZIP archive containing a hundred or more .GBX files. *# (planned) database of race results - for your "data-mining" pleasure - discover what niche racing conditions seem to correlate with your personal best results *# read about the 14 venues (a.k.a. seascapes) packaged with the VSK5 game client *#* (planned) study each venue via a Google Maps satellite view of the actual terrain and seascape - be inspired to create interesting race courses *# online VSK clubs *# race server hosts - advertise your: house rules, typical schedule, any upcoming special events, etc. * Any wiki page can be added to your personal list of favorites updated at your customizable ( Learn how ) ** Doing so for such objects as Boat models, skins, tracks, clubs and hosts adds to the simplistic popularity rating for that object * Introductions to VSK clubs, fan sites and blogs around the world ( see Useful links ) * The wiki model can accommodate multiple languages while re-using the same images and other uploaded files Why a wiki? Articles on many of these topics require illustration via static and/or animated images and a wiki is ideal for collaboratively assembling that type of material. The revision history for each article is robust so even when conflicting opinions or interpretations arise there is no need to hold back the discussion. No contributions or ideas can be lost at a wiki. Often the meeting of two differing ideas can result in an even better third idea. ;notable MediaWiki extensions enabled : Semantic MediaWiki and Semantic Forms - allows for powerful queries, predefined concepts and even RSS feeds are possible. The form-based UI for page creation and the Favorites & Popularity system was enabled through SMW and SF : Semantic Drilldown - for the data miners among you this enables you to browse the site based on relationships among page "objects" and "property" values for each object : Google Maps - not currently utilized - refer to planned notes in the above list ;extensions wish list (not available to Wikia hosted wikis) :Data Transfer - to facilitate the upload of race results data to the wiki in a batch mode process : ArrayExtension - to greatly simplify the management of comma delimited lists which are so common when handling semantic data : Maps - replacement for Google Maps - allows multiple mapping services to be used - notably Open Maps : Semantic Maps - to allow Maps to be used with coordinate type data * The above extensions are components of the mw:Semantic Bundle.